banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Conditions
A condition is a state of being that any creature may find itself under. Conditions can either be good or bad for the creature, and usually last for a while. Bleed A creature that is bleeding takes the listed amount of damage at the start of their turn. The require a Healing spell, healing tool, or makeshift patch. Creatures that do not have blood cannot take bleed damage. Blind A creature that is blind automatically fails all perception rolls that require sight. They get a -2 penalty on Dodge AC, and a -5 to Sleight of Hand and Acrobatics. They are immune to any effects that require a creature to see something. Half-Blind A creature that is missing one eye or has poor vision is considered Half-Blind. For this, their perception rolls that require sight are halved and they get a -1 penalty on Dodge AC, and a -2 to Sleight of Hand and Acrobatics. Broken A weapon or item that is broken is not usable as intended. A craft check is required to repair the weapon if possible. Confused A creature that is confused will not know what to do and act randomly depending on a roll. They cannot perform Attacks of Opportunity. 1 - Stare at nothingness. 2 - Babble incoherently. 3 - Hit self with currently held weapon. 4 - Attack nearest creature (ally or enemy). Fear A creature that is in fear is scared to make actions against a target. If they fail the Fear saving throw, they are unable to do anything that turn, and instead cower on the spot. Dead A creature that is dead is unable to move, think, or do anything. Dead creatures have less than 0 HP and can be brought back with a wish, revive, or raised as undead. Deaf A creature that is deaf is unable to hear. They automatically fail any perception checks that require hearing. They are immune to any effects that require the enemy to hear something. Unconscious A creature that is unconscious is unable to move or perform any physical actions. Unconscious creatures have 0 HP and must make a full rest to recover. Downed A creature that is downed is in a state of struggle between life and death. A downed creature has 0 HP and must roll 3 successful saving throws to become unconscious instead of dying. If they fail 3 saving throws, they will die instead. They can be recovered with a healing spell or healing tool while in this state. Grappled A creature that is grappled is being held by another creature. A grappled creature cannot attack and loses their DEX bonus for AC. A grappled creature can still use magic, but must pass a concentration check. They must roll an Escape Artist check against their enemy's STR to break out. Fascination A creature that is fascinated is distracted by a creature or object of desire. They will stand perfectly still and perform no actions. A fascinated creature gains -2 on Willpower and Perception and loses their DEX bonus for AC. Fatigued A creature that is fatigued has not had sleep or been well fed. They gain a -1 to all rolls for each look to f fatigue they gain. Helpless A helpless creature is uncoscious, asleep, bound, or otherwise unable to defend themselves or act. Incorporeal An incorporeal creature is immune to physical touch. Incorporeal creatures are immune to any physical attacks or abilities. Invisible An invisible creature cannot be seen whatsoever. They automatically pass all Stealth checks. A creature with True Sight negates this. Paralysis A paralyzed creature is unable to move. Poison A poisoned creature has contracted a poisonous element. Burn A burning creature is taking damage from fire. Shock A shocked creature is taking damage from electric. Frozen A frozen creature is frozen in ice and unable to move. Petrified A petrified creature has been turned to stone. Prone A prone creature is lying on the ground. Sick A sick creature is feeling uneasy. Diseased A diseased creature is very sick that it kills them. Stunned A stunned creature is having a hard time focusing. Sleeping A sleeping creature is currently not awake. Bound A bound creature is being held down by some other force than a physical creature grabbing them.Category:Mechanics